Escala de gris
by HimeShip
Summary: Los valores de Steve son los que le permiten ser el Capitán América ya que forman parte esencial de su persona, pero… hay momentos… situaciones y una persona en particular que siempre será la excepción a toda regla en su vida. Steve nunca se cuestiona lo bueno y lo malo cuando esta con Bucky, porque con él todo es una inmensa y abrumadora escala llena de matices en gris.


Hellow Kitty's :3

¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí. Queria subirles algo y ya que aún no tengo el ocho listo no puedo subirles el siete, por lo que deberan esperar hasta fines de junio ¿Ya? ;; No me odien (?) Este OneShot lo tengo desde hace mucho, meses, pero estaba sin revisar y sin final... lo acabo de terminar así que espero no haya quedado tan mal...

Como he dicho que lo comencé a escribir hace bastantes meses así que Civil War no existe aquí :c

Detalles, detalles… mm… básicamente nada. Sólo que hay Fondue relativamente explícito y puede que el final no agrade tanto, tampoco hay beta (?) eso.

Disfruten 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Escala de gris**

Se acomodó la visera y la capucha sobre ésta antes de salir de la oscuridad del callejón. Apenas había una luz a unos cuantos metros que bajaba desde un poste eléctrico y un cartel de neón de una tienda de abarrotes un poco más allá.

El cielo esta nublado, las nubes se mueven de prisa y el frío viento se pone a correr algunos segundos impactando contra su ropa antes de calmarse otra vez.

Hace mucho que no ha visto estas calles, pero sabe exactamente por donde debe ir. No han hecho muchos cambios urbanos alrededor, algunos edificios están más altos, pero las casas que conocía siguen ahí, con otras familias claro, pero de todos modos casi todos eran descendientes de los que considero sus vecinos hace lo que no parecen muchos años atrás.

Sus pasos casi no suenan contra el cemento húmedo mientras se desplaza por fuera de cada callejón que contiene algunas memorias de frustrantes palizas. Les da un vistazo rápido, apenas ladeando la cabeza para observar hasta el fondo oscuro. Eso sí que no ha cambiado en nada. Botes metálicos de basura, las tablas que dificultan la salida y las paredes un poco mohosas contra las que chocaba constantemente siguen ahí.

Aprieta los puños mientras respira profundamente. Aun así muchas cosas han cambiado. Demasiadas. Él mismo ya no es quien solía ser en ese momento.

Antes el mundo era más fácil. Para él sólo había blanco y negro en ese entonces, el bien y el mal y eran muy fáciles de distinguir el uno del otro. Entonces aparecieron personas como Natasha y Clint, Fury, Tony y lo hicieron dudar de sus creencias, pero entonces esta Bucky… y ahora ya no está seguro de quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos. Además hay extraterrestres, monstruos y dioses. Ni siquiera cuando pintaba y fantaseaba podía crear historias tan extravagantes como lo es la actualidad.

En este siglo hay cosas muy diferentes y la escala de grises a la que no está acostumbrado a veces lo sobrepasa, pero esto lo calma.

Brooklyn…

Sus calles, su gente. Aunque ya no es lo mismo igualmente su cuerpo se relaja y lo reconoce como su hogar o al menos a lo más cercano de tener uno.

Gente camina en su dirección y se preocupa de mantener la cabeza agachada para no ser reconocido. Los ve murmurar sobre lo grande que es, pero no es nada nuevo. El suero de supersoldado lo ha hecho más visible de lo que esperó cuando le propusieron ser parte del proyecto, pero no se ha arrepentido de su decisión.

Al menos no de esa decisión.

Llega a un edificio que tuvo años mejores, pero que aún mantiene una hermosa infraestructura anticuada, ahí el portero duerme y le es fácil quitarle la llave de repuesto de la caja de muestras. Va hacia el ascensor y presiona el único botón. Hay un ascensorista al interior que descorre ambas persianas para él y cuando ingresa le indica su piso sin quitarse la capucha de encima, evitando contacto visual mientras se mantiene de pie en el centro de la plataforma.

El hombre mayor lo observa unos segundos, como si esperara poder ver más allá de la gorra antes de presionar el botón y comenzar a ascender.

Aunque va al último piso no es largo el viaje por lo que llegan rápido a destino y, justo al bajar, escucha la voz del hombre a su espalda.

-Tenga muy buena noche, señor. Nos vemos.

Steve no alcanza a verlo porque no se gira de vuelta, pero tiene el leve presentimiento de que el hombre sabe a lo que va. Supone que tantos años trabajando ahí le habrán formado un buen juicio en cuanto a las intenciones de los residentes.

…O no residentes como es su caso.

La luz por el pasillo es tenue y no hay nadie. No hay ruidos, ni olores, ni nada por lo que se enfoca en la puerta de madera escogida e ingresa a ella con su llave.

El interior esta oscuro, pero vislumbra un living bien decorado que sirve de recibidor. Da una mirada rápida al ambiente sin ver a nadie cerca por lo aprovecha de cerrar detrás de él con seguro.

Su corazón bombea a toda marcha y es casi como si pudiera escucharlo reclamar en sus oídos. No es primera vez que hace esto, pero no puede acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto.

Se quita la capucha hacia atrás mientras camina y deja la gorra sobre la mesita ratona sin hacer ruido. Se pasa las manos por el cabello antes de girarse en una inhalación y verle ahí, de pie, esperándolo, apoyado contra la pared que supone oculta una cocina, con el cuerpo tenso y el pecho inflado de anticipación.

En medio de la oscuridad sus miradas se encuentran y es entonces cuando su alma cae a sus pies.

De pronto su cuerpo hormiguea y la urgencia y la desesperación lo invaden. Prácticamente da zancadas hacia adelante mientras baja el cierre de su polerón de un tirón y se encuentra a medio camino con su boca impactando contra la suya.

No son tiernos porque no pueden, no van despacio porque no hay tiempo, no hay presentaciones porque no las necesitan.

Sus lenguas juegan y vuelven a reconocerse. Sus labios chocan, se tiran, se muerden, se succionan y se hacen pedazos con rapidez. Las manos recorren el cuerpo del otro con frustración desatada y se empujan la ropa para no tener que arrancarla después.

El metálico pulgar ajeno roza su oreja afiebrada y la electricidad lo recorre junto a las descargas en sus labios que se acumulan gloriosamente en su ingle. Le siente tirar su cabello para acercarlo y gruñe contra su cavidad.

Ni siquiera se separan para respirar, no hay tiempo para cosas tan humanas.

La camiseta del castaño cae en algún lugar luego de ser retirada mientras sus manos bajan y se deslizan por los anchos hombros de Steve para deshacerse de la primera prenda. Se hace un charco de tela en el suelo mientras retrocede y choca contra la pared, jadea lujuriosamente contra los labios húmedos del otro antes de volver a besarle profundamente.

Sus voces se ven atrapadas en una batalla lasciva, escuchan lo que podrían ser sus nombres en la boca del otro y el calor aumenta sus grados en tiempo record.

El cierre del pantalón y el botón de la pretina prácticamente desaparecen bajo sus manos heterogéneas mientras él mismo lucha por desarmar a su rubio contrincante y quitar las prendas sin arañarlo en el camino por la pasión.

Rogers rompe el beso en un sonido lleno de morbo y ataca su cuello apenas dejándolo respirar. Lo muerde y lo saborea al descender, lo devora sin restricciones y no sólo con su boca, sus ojos y sus manos también participan del acto, acompañando a la adrenalina que emanan sus puros y a los jadeos cada vez más acelerados de su compañero que son su recompensa mientras trabaja sobre su piel.

Hace un camino recto hacia abajo mientras desliza el pantalón por sus muslos junto con todo lo que tenga debajo. Lo libera mientras desciende, exponiendo cada pulgada de piel por cada segundo, y besos y roces lo encaminan hasta llegar al nivel de su cadera.

El castaño mantiene las manos cerca de los inflados hombros y juega con su corto cabello al tiempo que levanta ligeramente sus pies para quedar desnudo contra su captor, o víctima, o amante, o como él quiera llamarlo a estas alturas de relación.

Steve lo observa desde la penumbra, apenas logrando notar el color de su figura al morder su cadera. Ahora lo escucha gemir y le aprieta el cabello entre los dedos, demandante.

Las rodillas del Capitán se acomodan en el suelo para besar sus muslos al separarle las piernas y situar su rostro entre ellas para besarle la cara interna mientras sus manos las delinean por fuera. Lo recorre con devoción, arrastra sus dientes hacia abajo, vuelve a subir al aplastar su lengua en su contra hasta llegar a la unión con su entrepierna y apretar los dedos contra su piel casi sin medir su fuerza.

-Steve…

Ama su propio nombre. Lo ama y lo necesita más, mucho, mucho más en ese matiz de su voz.

Vuelve a subir por su cuerpo siendo cada vez menos considerado, porque su pasión aumenta al igual que su lívido y el suero sólo empeora la urgencia en su interior por poseerlo.

Encuentra su boca y es exigente al atacar, lo presiona contra la pared y él se lo permite entre gemidos. Toma sus muslos con destreza y lo sube sin problemas hasta alinearlo a su cadera, sintiendo su erección dura presionarse contra sus abdominales.

Las manos conocidas le acarician la espalda mientras le distrae con succiones en su lengua maltratada. El Soldado le quita la camiseta en un movimiento rápido y se presiona en su contra al ondular en el estrecho espacio entre el concreto y la pared de sólido musculo que es su pecho descubierto.

Están calientes, ambos lo están porque sudan de a poco y el frío que podría existir fuera de esos muros se ve olvidado por la calidez que generan en su encuentro.

James se enreda en su cintura y le sostiene el rostro mientras se frota copiosamente, sintiendo la dureza del otro chocar contra sus testículos cada vez que baja lo suficiente en una línea recta.

-Buck—lo escucha demandarlo en un gruñido y el escalofrío lo recorre hasta atraerlo y pegar sus pechos como si todo lo demás dependiera de ese decisivo movimiento—Te extrañé tanto...

Sus palabras suenan algo roncas, pero es su voz y Bucky puede vivir con eso. Podría vivir miles de vidas sólo para oírle decir eso.

Steve lo carga sin dificultades, sosteniéndolo con firmeza por mera memoria muscular mientras se encamina al pasillo que apenas distingue por la falta de luz.

-Al fondo—ronronea Bucky al tirar de su labio inferior y presionar sus escápulas minuciosamente para luego ir por su cuello—Derecha.

No necesita más indicaciones para conocer su objetivo.

Por sobre el hombro de metal observa una habitación apenas iluminada por la luz que ingresa desde afuera. Se acerca a la cama en medio de la exquisita sensación de los dientes contra la unión de su cuello y agita un poco las caderas para aplastar las patas del pantalón y quitárselo por completo antes de subir de rodillas sobre el colchón.

No lo suelta. Ser supersoldado tiene las deliciosas ventajas de poder tratarlo como a una muñeca a pesar de que es un hombre casi tan grande y poderoso como él.

El enredo de piernas que Bucky tiene sobre la curva de su espalda le aprieta con fuerza cuando sus grandes manos encuentran las mejillas sobre las infinitas piernas del Soldado y aprieta, sin compasión.

-Steve… Oh, Steve.

Ama que Bucky lo llame con tanto sentimiento, ama ese momento de debilidad cuando están juntos y pareciera como si sólo fuera capaz de vivir en sus brazos, como si sólo pudiera respirar en sus brazos.

-Buck, mírame—se lo pide en un susurro, aprovechándose de su entrega.

Los ojos grises entrecerrados lo encuentran, sus espesas pestañas se agitan mientras se miran y tienen ese momento suspendido entre respiraciones agitadas. Sólo hace falta que pasen un segundo en esa posición para que lo entiendan.

Están juntos, se están tocando, se han encontrado de nuevo.

Steve ladea el rostro hacia la mano que acaricia su mejilla izquierda y besa la palma, su muñeca y sube hasta sus labios bajo la atenta mirada gris. Ahora van despacio, ahora ya están conscientes de que están viviendo ese momento por lo que todo es mucho más pausado.

Deben disfrutarlo.

Se acarician los labios antes de iniciar le beso, lentamente esta vez. Sin premura se recorren, conscientes del compromiso que implica la invasión de la lengua del otro, por lo que les dan tiempo de exploración a sus sentidos en medio de una húmeda batalla, la cual alargan y alargan y disfrutan.

Bucky gruñe contra sus labios al ir en su búsqueda hacia adelante cada que el rubio se aparta un poco de su boca, y Steve sonríe al volver a la contienda porque adora ese sonido. Sabe que en algún momento le confesará que lo hace a propósito sólo para escuchar su queja por separar sus bocas, pero también está seguro de que no será esta noche. Hay cosas más importantes.

Hay diferencias entre lo que un humano puede aguantar y en lo que un superhumano es capaz de entregar, pero ya han aprendido. Con práctica han mejorado y Steve le espera, es paciente y le permite respirar cuando es necesario, le deja descansar cuando debe y luego vuelve a tomarlo con tranquilidad.

Aunque el Soldado fue intervenido en más de una ocasión aún no es capaz de llegar al nivel de resistencia que proporciona el suero de Erskine, por lo que sus organismos, sobretodo en el orgasmo, evidencian la irregularidad.

Steve aguanta demasiado y James entre que odia y ama que así sea. A veces se frustra por la diferencia en cuanto a resistencia física, porque siempre es el primero en caer, pero Steve no se queja, nunca lo ha hecho y sabe que no lo hará.

Las palabras de amor que el Capitán le dedica mientras su mano trabaja en la entrada de su cuerpo se liberan de forma natural. Lo sabe bien, por lo que no hace comentarios para que se detenga. Sin embargo, eso no evita que sus orejas y sus pulmones ardan porque tantas emociones lo descontrolan y le hacen avergonzarse. El sonido húmedo, viscoso que nace entre los gruesos y largos dedos sepultados en su canal lo obligan a gemir y apretarse contra él, golpeando su cadera hacia abajo. Buscando más.

Steve sonríe estúpidamente enamorado, mueve su cabeza rubia para hacerlo salir del escondite contra su cuello y lo besa, volviendo a repetirle que no sea impaciente, que lo disfrute porque hay tiempo.

Los ojos vidriosos de su amante mientras lo estimula se ven preciosos entre la penumbra y Rogers siente su pecho inflamarse de emoción. En estas escapadas ha descubierto que es un hombre de besos, apasionado y detallista. Le gusta besarlo todo y no dejar nada sin probar. Le gusta la forma en la que Bucky pareciera derretirse bajo su cuerpo o el cómo aferra sus manos a su espalda cuando es demasiado brusco al penetrar.

Han probado todo lo que conocen, todo lo nuevo, toda posición… pero siempre vuelven a la misma. De algún modo se sienten más cómodos con ella aunque nunca han hablado al respecto.

La mente de Bucky se desconecta y el calor de la respiración de Steve contra su oído es uno de los ruidos más sensuales que ha escuchado en su vida. La presión de sus rodillas contra el colchón, en ocasiones, lo arrastra hacia adelante al no poder mantener su posición debido a la potencia de sus caderas, pero entonces aparecen las manos de Steve para ayudarlo y cubren las suyas mientras empuja en su interior con más fuerza y velocidad de la humanamente debida.

El rebote entre sus cuerpos les arranca gemidos sincronizados y en medio de mordidas a su hombro y cuello Bucky tiene la sensación de escuchar más confesiones que nunca tienen respuesta, pero que en el fondo de su ser aprecia de una informa inexplicable y le ayudan a liberarse y llegar a su orgasmo con más intensidad.

Le gustaría contestarle a Steve, ser más expresivo, poder hablar y explicarle cuánto significa en su vida y que toda su entrega, su devoción hacia él, se basa en transmitirle emociones que a veces cree no tener y encontrar un apoyo incondicional para salir a flote y respirar otra vez.

-Te amo. Ah. Te amo. Buck.

Para corresponder a eso aprieta las manos del rubio entre sus dedos y reposa la cabeza contra las sabanas, levanta su cadera para alinearse al cuerpo del supersoldado y recibirlo más profundamente, complaciéndolos a los dos. Acerca la unión de sus manos a sus labios y lo besa, ahogando gemidos que parecen atravesarlo como una bala para desconectar su mente de forma automática.

El castaño lame sus labios y tensa su cuerpo para regalarle más placer al encuentro, permitiéndole a sus paredes acoplarse de forma perfecta a la grotesca silueta de Steve y gozar y morir en ese momento entre la humedad, la fuerza y el calor. Ambos explotando a la vez.

Como es habitual esa noche se hace larga e infinita, eterna entre besos y sacudidas. Steve pierde la cuenta de las rondas cuando van en la sexta y podría jurar que ha roto su propio record de resistencia.

Bucky a eso de las nueve de la mañana cae rendido, lleno en más de un sentido y en medio de sabanas revueltas, una cama destruida y su cuerpo prácticamente empapado de fluidos, tanto propios como ajenos, le devuelve la mirada mientras trata de controlar su respiración y arrastrarse hacia la cabecera con las manos, en busca de una almohada para descansar.

-Espera. Iré a buscar…—deja la frase a medio camino mientras se levanta en plena desnudez y vuelve con una toalla húmeda que utiliza para limpiar el cuerpo de su amante y el suyo.

Steve lo recorre desde la espalda hacia la cadera, separa sus piernas para limpiar sus muslos y no está seguro de en qué momento termina besando y succionando la piel que recorre, inundando la habitación nuevamente con gemidos por parte de James.

No puede controlarse, no sabe cómo… sabe que pueden pasar meses antes de volver a verlo y necesita saciar aunque sea un poco la necesidad dolorosa y latente que siente por él, que vive en su interior cada maldito segundo del día.

Saber que está por ahí, solo… sin él como apoyo, perdido en su propia mente…

Al final lo deja lleno de marcas rojas, hematomas separados por pulgadas, mordidas notorias y saliva excesiva en su hipersensible y sobreexplotada entrada.

El castaño apenas respira, apenas se mueve y Rogers cae rendido a su lado, ahora sí, agotado.

-¿Sabes? Cuando nos despedimos luego de que te enlistaras… jamás imagine que llevaríamos a esto.

-¿Es… una queja?

-No. Más bien una observación.

Steve se concentra en el único ojo que puede ver desde esa posición y se ladea, apoyándose en su costado derecho para sostener su cabeza contra su mano, y con la otra cepillar el largo cabello castaño que se curva en las puntas en hermosas ondas sobre su piel.

-Eres hermoso—suelta sin pensar.

El aludido se encoge de hombros y hunde la cabeza en la almohada hasta girarla hacia el lado contrario. Steve ríe en una pequeña carcajada porque sabe que está avergonzado, pero no va restregárselo. Simplemente acepta en silencio su victoria.

Bucky se queda dormido un par de minutos después y Steve se toma la liberad de moverlo hasta el centro de la cama y cubrirlo entre sus brazos. El castaño apenas logra desplegar sus parpados para notarlo así de cerca, pero medio dormido, sólo se acomoda contra el fornido pecho y le permite consentirlo un poco más.

Los cubre a ambos con las frazadas limpias que se salvaron al caer al suelo en medio de la noche y se mantiene viéndolo, apreciando y delineando sus hermosas fracciones en medio de la inconsciencia.

Steve no se duerme en ningún momento. Por el contrario, disfruta el tenerlo ahí, tan relajado y suyo aunque fuera una idea un poco imaginaria.

En medio de conversaciones Bucky le ha comentado vagamente que siempre tiene pesadillas y que le cuesta dormir, pero eso nunca ha pasado cuando se quedan juntos. Steve ha decidido cultivar una esperanza y creer que el que duerma tan plácidamente es producto de su presencia.

Natasha, más de una vez le ha comentado que los espías no saben dormir, que el oficio termina alterando la habilidad del sueño.

Steve besa la frente a su amante, quedándose cerca y se pregunta si llegara el día en el que pueda responderle libremente a la pelirroja y decirle con orgullo; Bucky sabe dormir profundamente, pero sólo conmigo.

Cuando sus ojos vuelven a abrirse ya está atardeciendo y Steve sigue en la misma posición acariciando su cabello. Por unos segundos su vida parece estar en perfectas condiciones y cada inhalación vale la pena.

Ninguno se mueve, nadie hace el intento por levantarse o por crear distancia. Son sus últimos momentos juntos y no tienen el corazón para separarse de nuevo. Cada vez que lo hacen resulta más doloroso que la vez anterior.

Pasan casi una hora entre mimos y respiraciones armónicas, sin cruzar ni una sola palabra porque eso podría romper la utopía de su burbuja compartida. Al final, se visten, ordenan, separan las sabanas sucias y se sientan en silencio al borde de la cama. Bucky aún parece cansado, aún está adolorido, pero de todos modos se levanta primero.

Una vez más el Capitán América no obtendrá ni siquiera un vago reporte de aquellos meses separados.

-Vive conmigo—la voz de Steve rompe la atmosfera y el Soldado de Invierno se detiene de golpe.

No es la primera vez que se lo ofrece. De hecho, cada vez que se separan le dice lo mismo.

-Quédate. Por favor.

-Steve, sabes que no puedo. Me están buscando—le responde. Nunca antes lo ha hecho.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-¡No!—se gira instintivamente hacia él, pero evita su mirada por obvias razones—Ya tienes una vida. Están Sam, Stark… Natasha. Ellos confían en ti.

-Estarán bien—ni siquiera lo duda y eso lo descoloca un poco—Bucky, tú eres mi familia. Yo te necesito si planeo tener una vida.

-No sabías que estaba vivo, Steve. Avanzabas bien con ellos antes de saber de mí… Sigue con eso.

El rubio se levanta cuando nota que está terminando la conversación y lo abraza por la cintura, estrechándolo sin darle posibilidad de avanzar.

-¿Por qué?—murmura con el corazón encogido—¿Por qué no quieres pensar ni en la mínima posibilidad de lograrlo?

Bucky guarda silencio al mirar hacia la nada, resistiendo el impulso de acurrucarse contra el pecho tibio que se pega a su espalda.

-Te amo, Buck. Te amo tanto… No soporto estar tantos meses separados. Te necesito.

-Basta—suena más tosco de lo que quería, pero no se retracta—Soy un fugitivo internacional. Eres el Capitán América, tú no-

-¿En serio crees, por un segundo, que ser el Capitán América es más importante para mí que tú?

En un parpadeo sus ojos grises arden y se cristalizan, el dolor en su pecho es agudo y el pedirle que desista se siente como una traición a sí mismo. Él también quiere quedarse, demonios, pasaría todo el día pegado a Steve si de él dependiera, pero hay tantas cosas de por medio… cosas que algo tan poco valorado como el amor no pueden superar.

Por mucho que lo quiera es imposible.

-¿De verdad crees que para mí existe algo más importante que tú?

-Yo sé, yo sé que no—se arrepiente de responder, pero no puede evitarlo. Él es demasiado terco como para evadirlo por más tiempo—Pero algún día, Steve… Algún día, quizás... Hoy no.

Bucky se gira apresuradamente y le besa, desgarrado, herido. Ambos saben que no hay nada que deseen más que poder vivir juntos. Se aferran el uno al otro con desesperación hasta el último suspiro antes de que Bucky desaparezca otra vez.

Te amo.

El rubio podría haberlo imagino, pero está seguro de que escucho correctamente el balbuceo en medio de sus besos.

* * *

Los días que le siguieron fueron terribles. Steve no intentó disimularlo tampoco. Estaba destrozado, y es que cada vez es más difícil…

Sam y Natasha intuían quién era el responsable de dicho ánimo, pero ni siquiera imaginaban el grado de vinculación que James Barnes podía tener con la deprimente mirada de Steve.

Sam y Natasha cada vez estaban más decididos a encontrarlo, incluso Tony se apuntó al rastreo.

Lo recorrerían e investigarían todo, país a país, región a región hasta hallarlo. Y es que los tres saben, todos saben, que hasta hace unos años sólo habían descongelado a un Capitán América que no tenía idea de la existencia del Soldado de Invierno y que tenía reglas inquebrantables entre el bien y el mal, y estaba bien, él podía vivir con eso, trabajar con eso, pero después del encuentro en el puente entendieron, lo entendieron todo…

…no puede existir Steve Rogers sin Bucky Barnes a su lado, porque sólo con él el Capitán América es capaz de distinguir y entender que en el mundo existe más del blanco y el negro. Sólo con él Steve puede entender que hay una gran escala de gris allá afuera, porque sin ella no sabría cómo catalogar a Bucky y él no va a renunciar a su compañía, no esta vez.

Ya sea que el mundo lo considere un villano o no, él permanecerá a su lado, a la espera de que decida volver a sus brazos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Y? ¿Muy malo el final? :c Perdón, pero de verdad creo que ellos pueden ser felices sólo en Wakanda.. el resto del mundo nunca los dejara vivir tranquilos, por mucho que Bucky sea personado en un juicio o algo así.

Estoy atacada... El 10 es mi cumpleaños, significa un año más y no, no quiero, yo nunca he querido crecer |3 Me dara una crisis de pánico, yo lo sé :'c

 _Ah. BaleBergaLaBida._

Besitos para todos, que tengan un buen fin de semana 3


End file.
